Sunflower and Moonflower (en pause)
by Lorv'essil
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki à fait le plus grand sacrifice pour arrêter Aizen, au même moment Naruto Uzumaki encaisse une attaque fatale qui était destiner à un ami, cependant une entité décide que ce n'est pas leurs temps et les envoie à Heartland en jumeaux, comment vont-il évoluer dans ce monde ou tout est différent. Crossover Bleach, Naruto, Fairy tail, Ichigo x Erza, Naruto x Mirajane
1. Prologue : Death and Rebirth

**Sunflower and Moonflower**

 **Nations élémentaires, lieux inconnus :**

Sur ce champ de bataille se trouvent quatre personnes, la première est un homme plutôt grand des cheveux blancs en pique dresser vers le côté droit de son visage qui est recouvert en grande partie avec un masque pour le bas et un bandeau avec le symbole de Konoha, il porte une tenue de Shinobi noir avec une veste de jônin de couleur verte, ce dernier observe actuellement ses trois élèves, le premier est un homme aux cheveux noirs hérisser, il porte également une veste grise à manches courtes et à col relevé avec le symbole de son clan dans le dos, il discute avec une femme aux cheveux roses tombant jusqu'au bas de son visage qui porte un symbole losange sur son front, elle porte une tenue identique à celle de son professeur.

Et de l'autre côté se trouve un homme aux cheveux blonds en pique qui porte un bandeau noir sur son front, il porte aussi une veste noir et orange ainsi qu'un pantalon orange, bien que ces trois-là est mis fin à la guerre en scellant Kaguya, il à semblé pensif.

Pour le jeune homme blond, il pensa que tout était enfin fini en voyant le sceau emporter leurs ennemies, une voix à soudainement raisonner dans son esprit « C'est enfin terminer Naruto. » ce a quoi l'homme à répondu en pensant « Ouais Kurama, c'est enfin fini. » mais soudainement Naruto fut pris d'une immense douleur aux cœurs et d'une profonde tristesse, pliant l'homme qui portait une main au niveau de son cœur, le serrant, cela na pas échapper à la vigilance de leurs professeurs qui à soudainement demandé « Tu vas bien Naruto ? » ce à quoi l'homme a répondu « Oui Kakashi-sensei, je vais bien... » mais c'est un mensonge.

Alors que Naruto c'est demander quelle a été cette douleur la voix étonnamment tremblante de Kurama est intervenu « Naruto, le brasier, il est en train de disparaître. » quand Naruto a entendu ces mots des larmes ce sont former sous ses yeux et ont perlé et il est entré dans son monde intérieur, il fut accueilli par Kurama, un renard immense à neuf queux mais à été choqué de son regard, le renard porte un regard triste sur son visage, quelque chose que Naruto na jamais vue cependant en se retournant il comprit pourquoi, devant eux se trouve un brasier de couleur bleue qui dégage une certaine chaleur et un sentiment de protection, Naruto la toujours eut en lui et ce brasier a été la raison qui lui a permis de tenir pendant son enfance, cette flamme la toujours rassurer, lui a donné le sourire et l'envie de tenir et ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir, pour Kurama, ce brasier a longtemps été la seule compagnie qu'il avait et cela la rassurer, les deux se sont souvenu de ce brasier immense qui maintenant se trouve faible et sur le point de s'éteindre, au fur et à mesure que les flamme se sont éteinte, des souvenirs on refait surface dans l'esprit des deux, des souvenirs joyeux et chaleureux de ce brasier puis une phrase se fit entendre pour les deux « Je suis ravi d'avoir donné ma vie pour sauver ce que j'aime » avant que le brasier ne s'éteigne.

En observant les dernières braises s'éteindre, Naruto n'a pu s'empêcher de verser des larmes avant de s'effondrer et d'éclater en sanglots, Kurama quant à lui à verser une larme sauvage avant de fermer son visage pour ne pas éclater comme Naruto, au bout de quelques secondes cependant Naruto revint à la réalité.

Kakashi à vue le changement soudain de Naruto notamment quelques larmes qui ont perlé et le fait qu'il a haleter, peut-être à il sentit l'arrivée de l'alliance ninja, ou peut-être est-ce autre chose qui la tracasse, l'homme masqué ne la saurait pas et c'est trouver perplexe face à l'homme devant lui.

Naruto quant à lui c'est trouver perdu quelques secondes avant de remarquer une chose inquiétante, Kaguya, l'ennemie qu'ils viennent de sceller et dont le corps est en train de disparaître à préparer une lance noire et s'apprête à la lancer sur son ami aux cheveux noirs.

Au moment où la lance est partie, Naruto instinctivement à crier « SASUKE ! » avant de se mettre entre l'homme et la lance. Quand ce dernier s'est retourner, une vision d'horreur c'est établie devant lui, son rival aux cheveux blonds est tombé à terre devant lui, une lance noire plantée dans la poitrine.

Les trois se sont dirigé en panique vers Naruto en hurlant son nom, une fois à ses côtés, Kakashi la relever pour constater que la lance est la même qui à tuer son ami, une larme cet échappé de son œil sachant que son élève était condamnée, les deux autres se tenant de l'autre côté.

"Pourquoi as-tu fait ça Naruto ?" À demander Sasuke, choquer de l'action de son rival

"j'ai choisi de me sacrifier pour toi Sasuke... désoler, j'aurais aimer rentrer avec toi et Sakura au village comme avant mais maintenant qu'il a disparu j'ai décidé de te protéger une dernière fois..." Répondit Naruto avec un léger sourire

"Naruto..." Commentât Sakura en commençant à pleurer

"Écoute sasuke, un jour tu ma demander comment j'ai fait pour tenir pendant mon enfance, en fait en plus de Kurama en moi, il y avait un magnifique brasier qui ma toujours réconforter et qui ma toujours donner le sourire ainsi que l'envie de vivre, c'est en partie grâce à lui que j'en suis là mais maintenant il est partie et je vais le rejoindre..." Dit simplement Naruto

"Tu sais Sasuke, je suis sur que tu feras un bon Hokage, même si ton attitude a toujours été étrange, tu grandiras et à ce moment la deviens ce que j'ai toujours voulu être." Continua Naruto

Avant que son rival aux cheveux noirs ne puisse répondre un immense « NARUTO ! » de toute l'alliance ninja qui vient à peine d'arriver et c'est précipiter au tour de leurs héros pour constater l'horreur de la scène et le corps de Naruto commencer à partir en poussière.

"Les gars, désoler, on dirait que c'est la fin pour moi, j'aurais aimé continuer à vivre avec vous tous, pouvoir rapper avec Killer Bee, aller manger des ramens avec vous autres et pouvoir profiter de la vie mais tans-pis, je sais au moins que je meurs en protégeant un ami et en sachant que la guerre est enfin finie." Dit-il en voyant la plupart des ninjas présent pleurer pour lui

"Adieux tout le monde, j'ai été ravie de vivre à vos côtés." Furent les dernières paroles de Naruto alors que son corps est devenu poussière

Ainsi prit fin la vie de Naruto Uzumaki, héros des shinobi

 **Quelques minutes plus tôt, Soul Society, proximité de Karakura :**

Au-dessus d'un cratère se trouvent deux figures, l'un était autrefois humain mais est désormais un démon blanc, possédant trois trous dans son torse avec une petite orbe au centre du plus grand, il possède trois paires d'ailes avec des têtes aux bouts et un œil au milieu de chaque aile, son visage est noir avec sa mâchoire qui ressort et ses trois yeux blancs.

De l'autre coter se trouve un homme assez grand, avec de longs cheveux noirs descendant à ses chevilles, il est habillé d'un bas de kimono noir duquel se dégage une énergie noire, le reste de son corps est recouvert d'un bandage ne laissant que la moitiez supérieure de son visage visible, son bras gauche est recouvert également d'énergie noires.

Alors que les deux êtres ce son regardez le démon s'est mis à paniquer après avoir réalisé l'écart entre les deux, il s'est mis à hurler « IMPOSSIBLE, CELA NE PEUT ARRIVER, UN SIMPLE HUMAIN NE PEUT PAS ME SURPASSER ! » mais fut interrompue quand l'homme en noir à créer une lame d'énergie noires et la soulever, il a simplement dit « c'est fini Aizen, Mugetsu. »

Au moment de l'impact, un immense cône de flammes noires c'est abattue devant l'homme, emportant le démon avec lui en le détruisant, en un instant les flammes ont disparu ne laissant plus que l'homme en noir, en arrivant au bord du cratère les bandages ont craqué avant de se disperser fessant apparaître son corps, puis un homme est arriver, il a des cheveux blonds et porte une veste verte.

"On dirait que c'est enfin fini, Ichigo..." Dit l'homme pensif

"Oui Urahara-san, c'est fini." Répondit Ichigo

"Bien, allons rejoindre les autres, ils nous attendent." Prévint Urahara avant de partir avec Ichigo vers la ville

Une fois sur place, les deux hommes ont remarqué un grand groupe de personnes les observant, d'un coté se trouvent des étudiants tous en uniforme, juste à côté d'eux se trouve un groupe de personnes qu'Ichigo ne connaît que trop bien, il y a une fille aux cheveux orange portant une robe blanche et noire, un homme grand, bronzée portant une veste bleu foncé et un pantalon marron, il y a aussi un homme avec des cheveux noirs et des lunettes portant un uniforme militaire blanc et bleu, il y a également deux personnes en kimono noirs, le premier est un homme grand avec des cheveux rouges et des tatouages sur le front, la deuxième est beaucoup plus petite avec une coiffure noire en forme de chignions.

En face des deux shinigamis se trouve un autre shinigami avec des cheveux noirs en pointe, devant lui se trouve deux petites filles, l'une avec des cheveux de couleurs marron claires et l'autre de couleur noire, sur leurs gauches se trouve une femme à la peaux bronzées et au cheveux mauves.

De l'autre coter se trouvent deux groupes bien connus des deux hommes, le premier est les vizards, un groupe de shinigami ayant des pouvoirs de Hollow, et à proximité se trouve les capitaines du gotei 13, commander par un vieil homme avec une très longue barbe.

Ce dernier c'est avancer vers le duo avant de dire « Ichigo Kurosaki, au nom du gotei 13 et de tous les êtres de la Soul Society je tiens à vous remercier pour vos actions contre le traître Aizen Sosuke, le sacrifice de vos pouvoirs ne sera pas oublié. » étrangement le regard d'Ichigo a changé à la mention du sacrifice comme tous si attendaient.

Quelques secondes plus tard ses cheveux sont revenu à leur état normal, passant de cheveux noirs à des cheveux orange en pique, à ce moment une larme cet échappé de l'œil droit d'Ichigo comme beaucoup s'y attendaient.

"Désoler tout le monde mais il y a quelque chose que je dois vous dire, je n'ai pas sacrifié mes pouvoirs pour arrêter Aizen." Dit Ichigo surprenant tout le monde cependant l'homme avec les cheveux noirs est devenu choqué par ses mots avant de dire « Tu na pas osé... faire ça, Ichigo ? » son visage c'est décomposer quand Ichigo à hocher la tête.

"Désoler papa, tout le monde je n'ai pas sacrifié mes pouvoirs pour l'arrêter car je savais qu'il reviendrait et je ne pouvais pas le tolérer alors pour l'arrêter j'ai décidé de sacrifier... mon âme afin de pouvoir arrêter Aizen." Répondit Ichigo tandis qu'une aura bleue à commencer à l'entourer et que son bras à commencer à se disperser en Reishi

Après ces mots, il y a eu toutes sortes de réaction, le groupe d'humains s'est mis à pleurer avec certain hurlant son nom, sa famille c'est retrouver dans le même état, ses sœurs ont couru jusqu'à Ichigo et l'ont agrippé de toutes leurs forces en pleurent, les vizards ont semblé tristes de perdre un camarade et les capitaines shinigami se sont trouvé comme les vizards mais ont également regardé Ichigo avec respect, le capitaine commandent c'est mis à parler « Ichigo Kurosaki, vous avez fait un plus grand sacrifice que vos pouvoirs, avant même ce conflit, quand vous avez envahi le seireitei vous avez gagné le respect de nombreux shinigamis et avec vos actions pendant ce conflit vous avez gagné mon respect ainsi que celui de tous les capitaines, nous ne vous oublieront jamais, nous transmettrons votre légende et votre héritage aux futures générations de shinigamis, merci pour tout. » et le capitaine c'est légèrement incliné en respect.

Ichigo a sourit, après tout même si c'était la fin pour lui il a réussi à sauver tout le monde, au bout de quelques minutes de pleurs venant de ses amis et de sa famille, alors que la moitié de son corps c'est disperser en Reishi, il a souri de plus belle, bien qu'il n'ait eu qu'un seul regret, celui de ne jamais avoir trouvé la personne avec qui Icihgo à été connecter, cette personne qui lui est apparue comme un brasier de couleur jaune dans son monde intérieur, qu'il a toujours protégé en restant fort et en ne cédant jamais au désespoir, Ichigo a sourit à cette pensée.

"Je suis ravi d'avoir donné ma vie pour sauver ce que j'aime." Dit Ichigo alors que son corps finissait de se disperser, fessant d'elle ses dernières paroles

Cet ainsi que pris fin la vie d'Ichigo Kurosaki, légende des shinigamis

Mais à un autre endroit dans la Soul Society, une femme pleurait, elle a pleuré la disparition de ses deux jeunes enfants qui ont sacrifié leurs vies pour les autres, cette femme qui est souvent appeler le roi des âmes par les shinigamis, après un certain temps de réflexion, la reine a décidé que ces deux enfants devaient se rencontrer et la rencontrer.

 **Quelques heures plus tard, monde intérieur d'Ichigo :**

Quand Ichigo a ouvert les yeux, il a été surpris de constater que son monde ne c'est pas effondrer et que Shiro et Zangetsu sont encore là.

"Shiro ? Zangetsu ? Que faite vous là, je pensais que l'on était mort." Dit-il incrédule

 _« Nous aussi Ichigo nous avons pensé que nous étions morts mais il semble qu'une force nous ait sauvé avant de nous ramener dans la Soul Society mais je ne reconnais pas l'endroit où nous somme, cela est comme un vide... »_

 **« D'ailleurs roi il semble que nous ne soyons pas seules en cet endroit, tu devrais sortir et inspecter les lieux. »**

Ichigo a hoché la tête avant de sortir de son monde intérieur pour ne remarquer que du vide, tout autour de lui à sembler noir et infini mais son attention fut attirer par un jeune garçon se trouvant allongé à côté de lui, un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds en pique avec un bandeau noir comportant un symbole étrange sur une plaque métallique, il est habillé d'une veste orange et noir et porte un pantalon orange, Ichigo a décidé de l'ignorer et de continuer à regarder aux alentours.

 **Au même moment, monde intérieur de Naruto :**

Quand Naruto a ouvert les yeux deux choses l'ont choqué : de un il est toujours en vie et de deux que Kurama se trouve en face de lui vivant également.

"Kurama est ce que l'on a survécu ?" Demanda Naruto

« Il semblerait mais nous ne sommes plus aux nations élémentaires, l'endroit où nous somme semble différents et étrangement le brasier semble être revenu. » dit Kurama en pointant derrière Naruto.

Quand ce dernier c'est retourner il a été choquer de voir le brasier qui s'est éteint peu avant sa 'mort' parfaitement intact mais Kurama interrompue cet instant « Naruto, à l'extérieur se trouve quelqu'un ou quelque chose dont l'énergie ressemble à celle du brasier, tu devrais aller vérifier. » Naruto a simplement quitté son monde intérieur.

Quand le jeune homme c'est réveiller, il cet assit et à observer autour de lui pour voir qu'il se trouve dans une pièce totalement noire mais son attention fut attirer par un homme debout à côté de lui.

l'Homme porte ce qui ressemble à un kimono noir avec une immense épée en forme de couteaux sans garde enrouler dans un bandage et attacher dans son dos, l'homme à des cheveux orange en pointe mais Naruto ne peut pas voir son visage, le ninja décide donc d'attirer son attention.

"Excusez-moi mais ou sommes-nous ?" Demanda le shinobi

l'Homme S'est retourné pour observer Naruto, exposant ainsi ses yeux bruns et son visage visiblement coincé dans un froncement de sourcil, il a simplement répondu « Je ne sais. » Naruto à soudainement sembler se rappeler de quelque chose.

"Désoler je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis Naruto Uzumaki et vous ?" Dit-il en tendant sa main vers l'homme

"Ichigo Kurosaki." A simplement répondu le shinigami avant de serrer la main du shinobi

Mais au moment où leurs mains ce sont jointes la salle cet éclairer avec l'apparition de deux grands brasiers derrière les deux hommes, les murs de la salle comme le plafond est totalement blanc, les deux ont remarqué qu'ils se trouvent au milieu d'une allée noire avec une ligne de colonnes de chaque côté Naruto a été surpris de voir un brasier de couleur jaune derrière Ichigo et ce dernier à également été surpris de voir un brasier bleu derrière Naruto.

Puis le shinigami fut à nouveau surpris de voir un immense renard avec neuf queux apparaître derrière l'homme aux cheveux blonds, Naruto quant à lui à été choqué de voir deux êtres apparaître de chaque de l'homme en face de lui, celui de gauche est une copie totalement blanche d'Ichigo avec des yeux noirs et des iris dorés, l'autre en un homme dans un grand manteaux noir avec des cheveux marron et des lunettes de soleil.

Mais avant que l'un ou l'autre ne puisse parler une nouvelle voix fit son apparition.

"Je vois que vous êtes déjà là mes chers enfants, approcher." Dit-elle

Les deux hommes ont perdu leurs voix en voyant l'origine de leurs sources. Là, sur un trône se trouve une femme magnifique avec de longs cheveux blancs, des yeux de couleur aurore et une peau pale qui semble presque faite en porcelaine, la femme porte également une longe robe blanche donnant l'impression d'être un ange.

Tandis que les seuls mots de Naruto ont été « Qui êtes-vous ? » Ichigo est resté perplexe car d'après Zangetsu ils se trouvent encore dans la Soul Society mais cet endroit est complètement différent du Seireitei ou du Rukongai, cet alors que la réalisation à frapper le shinigami, Ichigo s'est incliné respectueusement avant de demander « Vous êtes ce que les shinigamis le roi des âmes ? »

"Tout à fait , je suis la reine des âmes, Ichigo Kurosaki, si je vous est fait venir ici vous et votre frère spirituel-"

"Attendez, comment ça « frère spirituelle » ?" Interrompit Naruto choquer

"Et bien si je dois vous l'expliquer de manière simple Ichigo Kurosaki qui se trouve à vos coter à un lien avec vous qui est représenté sous la forme d'un brasier et vice-versa." Répondit la reine

Naruto a observé le shinigami avec des yeux élargis, rencontrant enfin l'être qui la rassurer et protéger tout au long de sa vie.

"Je disais, vous et votre frère spirituel êtes ici c'est en partie due à vos actions héroïques dans vos mondes." Dit la femme en touchant un point dans le vide qui fit apparaître un écran

"Vous, Naruto Uzumaki avez combattu Kaguya Ôtsutsuki avec Sasuke Uchiha et votre autre amies ainsi qu'avec votre mentor et êtes parvenu à la sceller mais vous avez sacrifié votre vie en encaissant une dernière attaque de Kaguya destiner à votre ami." Reprit la reine tandis que des images du combat entre l'équipe 7 et la femme ce sont afficher à l'écran

"Et vous Ichigo Kurosaki, vous avez combattu les arrancars créer par Aizen et ses acolytes puis vous l'avez combattu ici même à la Soul Society avant d'utiliser le Getsuga Tensho Ultime, sacrifiant votre vie pour détruire Aizen Sosuke." Continua la reine au moment où l'écran à afficher le combat entre Aizen et Ichigo

Après quelques secondes, la reine s'est lever avant de reprendre « Vous avez fait le plus grand des sacrifices, vous auriez pu vivre plus longtemps mais ce n'est plus le cas cependant j'ai décidé de vous donner une seconde chance pour vivre. » Naruto a souri pensant au fait de pouvoir retourné dans son village mais Icihgo lui a réfléchi quelques secondes avant de comprendre le sens des paroles de la femme et de dire « ce n'est dans aucun de nos mondes que nous allons vivre n'est ce pas ? »

"Évidemment, je tiens avant de vous donner cette seconde chance à vous confier une mission, vous aller tous les deux renaître en tant que jumeaux dans un monde appelé Hearthland, vous pourrez conserver vos pouvoirs actuels mais vous devrez également apprendre à manier le pouvoir de ce monde, votre mission sera en deux grands objectifs, le premier sera de purifier un homme appeler Zeref et le second sera d'éliminer une créature appeler Acnologia, une fois ceci accompli vous pourrez vivre paisiblement dans ce monde." Dit la reine des âmes alors que l'image d'un homme avec cheveux noirs et celle d'un dragon noir sont apparue sur l'écran

Naruto a été triste d'apprendre cela mais la rapidement laisser de coter et c'est motiver pour sa nouvelle vie cependant au bout de quelques secondes un médaillon est apparu autour de son cou, représentant un soleil avec de nombreux motifs de flammes sur les contours internes et avec le symbole de Konoha aux milieux, Ichigo à reçu un médaillon en forme de croissant de lune avec quelque motif de vagues sur le contour interne, aux milieux et sur une certaine longueur en forme de croissant c'est trouver les motifs floraux des treize divisions du gotei, la reine a simplement dit « Ces médaillons représente cotre héroïsme et vos pouvoirs, maintenant aller, enfant du soleil et enfant de la lune puissiez-vous vivre une nouvelle vie paisible et heureuse. » alors que les âmes de Naruto et d'Ichigo ce sont évaporer avec Kurama ainsi que Zangetsu et Shiro .

 **Hearthland, petit village :**

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH !" À hurler une femme alors qu'elle est en train de mettre au monde ses enfants, soutenue par son mari et quelques infirmières tandis que le médecin aide au processus

Au bout de plusieurs heures de souffrance, des pleure de bébé ce sont fait entendre, la femme tenant l'un des jumeaux son mari tenant l'autre, le médecin à finalement demander « Comment s'appelleront ces deux enfants ? » presque immédiatement la femme a répondu « Celui-ci s'appellera Naruto comme le héro de mon roman préféré. » le médecin à hocher la tête à la femme avant de se tourner vers le mari qui a simplement dit « Il se nommera Ichigo comme 'celui qui protège'. » le médecin à de nouveaux hocher la tête avant de s'éloigner pour laisser un peu de temps seul à la nouvelle famille.

"Ichigo, Naruto, bienvenue à la maison." Dit la mère tandis qu'elle s'endormit d'épuisement tenant instinctivement son fils

 **Salut tout le monde, voici le prologue d'une nouvelle fic crossover entre Bleach, Naruto et Fairy tail, j'espère que vous apprécierait cette fic**

 **petite nda: l'apparence des "parents" de nos deux héros sont, pour la mère identique à Masaki Kurosaki et pour le père identique à Minato Namikaze**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Fantasia

**Salut à tous, petite précision avant le début du chapitre, cette fic sera une fic mensuelle et que premier chapitre sera un peu court.**

 **Chapitre 1 : Fantasia :**

 **3 ans plus tard, Magnolia :**

Alors que le soleil se lève sur la petite ville de Magnolia, dans une petite chambre d'hôtel se trouve quatre personnes dans un lit, il y a les parents et leurs enfants, des faux jumeaux de trois ans, tandis que les deux adultes sont en train d'observer leurs deux fils dormir, ils se sont remémorés tous les événements de ses trois dernières années.

Ichigo et Naruto ont toujours été ensemble et ce depuis leurs naissances, les deux étant très différents en attitude, Naruto est toujours souriant, plein de joie de vivre, très social et toujours prêt à tout pour aidé son prochain, il est également très turbulent et fait souvent des bêtises avec les autres enfants du village ou habite la petite famille mais il est quand même apprécié de tous, Ichigo sourit souvent et est également plein de joie de vivre mais contrairement à son frère lui est un peu plus réservé et timide avec les autres enfants et à toujours préférer à la grande surprise de ses parents parler avec des enfants plus âgés, cependant en dehors de sa nature réservée et solitaire, Ichigo c'est imposer comme un grand frère pour Naruto et a toujours cherché à la protéger contre les enfants qui pouvaient l'embêter ou tout autre chose pouvant nuire à son frère, le rouquin est également le premier à prendre la défense de son frère même si pour cela il doit prendre des punitions à sa place, cela lui a valu le respect de son frère qui n'hésite pas une seule seconde à le suivre et à l'aider dans ses projets.

Naruto, comme sa mère, à développer une sorte d'estomac sans fond ainsi qu'une dépendance au ramens, Ichigo lui a développé une très grande curiosité comme son père et c'est très vite intéresser à la magie, naturellement quand, un mois plus tôt, les deux parents ont annoncé à leurs enfants qu'ils allaient voir la parade de Fairy Tail, Ichigo a été vraiment heureux.

Après avoir repensé à cela, les deux adultes ce sont lever, laissant leurs deux enfants dormir paisiblement et sont allé au restaurant relié à l'hôtel pour chercher de quoi manger pour le petit déjeuner.

Une fois sur place, les deux adultes se retrouvent dans un restaurant qui est décoré dans un style en bois très sobre, le duo va donc s'asseoir à une table puis au bout de quelques minutes, une serveuse arrive.

"Bonjour, je peux prendre votre commande ?" Demanda la serveuse

"Oui, vous faites des ramen, si c'est le cas j'en veux au moins trois bols." A dit la mère

"Voyons chérie, tu pourrais changer pour une fois, sinon je vais prendre un gâteau au chocolat." À taquiner le mari

"Bien, je vous apporte sa le plus tôt possible." Répondit la serveuse en partant

Le couple à continuer à se taquiner sur leurs habitudes alimentaires pendant une dizaine de minutes avant de voir la femme qui a pris leurs commandes plus tôt arriver avec des bols de ramen et avec une part de gâteaux au chocolat, dès le moment ou la serveuse à poser les commandes sur la table, la femme s'est jetée sur ses ramen et à commencer à les dévorer, l'homme quant à lui à prit une cuillère et à commencer à manger petit à petit sa part de gâteaux.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le couple à été rejoint par les jumeaux, après être arrivé à la table de leurs parents, Naruto à d'abord essayer de piquer un des bols de ramen de sa mère mais n'a pas réussi puis Ichigo à poser une main sur l'épaule de son frère et la rassurer et la serveuse est de nouveaux arriver pour prendre les commandes des deux enfants.

Naruto, comme ça mère à commander trois bols de ramen et Ichigo à également commander une part de gâteaux au chocolat, le père et le fils ont simplement regardé le jumeau et la mère dévorer leurs bols de nourriture très rapidement, puis ils ont continué à manger leurs gâteaux.

Après un bon petit-déjeuner, la famille est retourné dans leurs chambres pour se préparer à sortir, après une heure de préparation, la petite famille est sortie pour se balader à Magnolia, une fois à l'extérieur, le groupe c'est rapidement diriger vers le centre-ville.

Une fois arriver sur place, la petite famille c'est trouver devant un marcher s'étendant sur toute une allée, il y a de tout dans cet endroit, des vêtements, des objets décoratifs ainsi que beaucoup d'autre chose, alors que le groupe se balade, la mère regarde un stand avant de dire « Je reviens. » et de se diriger vers l'établi, au bout de quelques secondes la femme est revenu avec deux médaillons, l'un en forme de soleil et l'autre en forme de croissant de lune, elle a tendu les deux objets aux deux enfants et dit « Tenez, ces pour vous mes chéris. » Ichigo est le premier à réagir en prenant le médaillon en forme de croissant et dit « Merci maman. » Naruto prend donc celui en forme de soleil et remercie également sa maman avec un câlin.

Puis la petite famille à continuer à visiter ce marché et à faire différents achats, une fois arriver au bout de l'avenue, le groupe c'est retrouver sur une grande place où au milieu se trouve une grande fontaine, à ce moment-là la mère à déclarer « Bon, Naruto ça te dit de venir avec maman te balader un peu ? » le petit garçon à accepter et le duo c'est rapidement éclipser, le père c'est donc tourné vers Ichigo avant de dire « Eh bien, il semblerait que l'on soit encore tous les deux champion, j'imagine que tu veut faire le tour de la ville ou te balader quelque part. » Ichigo a hoché la tête et les deux sont rapidement parti explorer la ville.

Après une petite heure de balade, Naruto et sa mère ce sont arrêter à un grand parc fleuri et sont partis s'asseoir sur un banc, alors que la mère est partie acheter des glaces à un marchand se trouvant à quelques mètres du banc, Naruto a remarqué un homme de grande taille avec des cheveux orange et avec un grand manteau noir se diriger vers une barrière, alors que l'enfant s'est dit qu'il allait tomber, les yeux de Naruto se sont élargie en voyant ladite barrière éclater en dizaine de cubes qui sont tombé au sol.

Cela a d'un coup fasciné le jeune garçon mais ces pensées ont été interrompu par l'arrivée de sa mère tenant deux glaces dans ses mains, après avoir donné sa glace à Naruto, le petit garçon a pointé l'homme aux cheveux roux avant de demander « Dis maman, comment le monsieur à découper la barrière en morceaux ? » la femme à regarder l'homme avant de dire « C'est Gildarts de l'Ouest, le mage le plus fort de Fairy Tail. » l'enfant à regarder le mage avec admiration avant de continuer à manger sa glace et de quitter le parc avec sa mère.

Du côté d'Ichigo, alors que lui et son père ce sont balader dans la ville pendant une petite heure, le petit garçon c'est arrêter devant un grand bâtiment jaune et rouge, en haut de la bâtisse se trouve un drapeau ressemblant à une fée avec une queux, alors que le père d'Ichigo discute avec un marchand non loin de là, l'attention du garçon est attirer par un homme Grand avec des cheveux roux qui lui dit « Eh bien petit, tu semble bien intéresser, tu veut savoir ce qu'est ce bâtiment ? » l'enfant à hocher la tête.

"Eh bien il sagit de Fairy Tail, la guilde la plus forte de Fiore." Dit simplement l'homme

"Fairy Tail ?" À demander Ichigo curieux

"Je me suis déjà posé la même question, un jour Makarof m'a dit la chose suivante : est ce que les fées ont des queux, est ce que les fées existent en premiers lieux, cela est un mystère éternel, une aventure éternelle, c'est de là que vient le nom de la guilde." A répondu le mage avec un grand sourire

Le petit Ichigo est rester admiratif devant les paroles de l'homme, le garçon c'est retrouver vraiment intéresser par cette guilde puis l'homme c'est avancer et est simplement entré dans le bâtiment, au bout de quelques secondes, le père d'Ichigo a fait son apparition avant de dire « Et bien Ichigo, tu semble bien intéresser par la guilde, viens, nous devons aller retrouver ta mère et ton frère. » le petit garçon à hocher la tête et a suivi son père vers l'hôtel où ils résident.

Une fois de retour à l'hôtel, les deux garçons ont attendu quelques minutes avant de voir Naruto et sa mère arriver et de se diriger vers les deux, la femme à regarder son mari puis a dit « Eh bien, j'imagine que vous avez dû vous promener tous les deux. » Ichigo a hoché la tête et sa mère lui a caressé la tête avant d'avancer vers l'entrée de l'hôtel et de dire « Venez, nous devons nous préparer pour aller voir le défiler de ce soir. »

Après avoir regagné leur chambre et s'être préparé, la petite famille c'est diriger vers le restaurant pour pouvoir dîner avant l'événement du soir, une fois sur place, le petit groupe à attendu qu'un serveur vienne prendre leurs commandes, Naruto et sa mère ont commandé des ramen tandis qu'Ichigo et son père ont choisi des rôties de porc, le repas c'est dérouler sans incident en dehors des nombreuses commandes de bols de ramen de Naruto et de sa mère.

Une fois le repas fini, les deux jumeaux sont rapidement sortie de table et ce sont diriger vers l'entrée avec leurs parents.

"Bien les garçons, vous êtes prêts à aller voir le grand défiler ?" À demander la mère enthousiaste

"Bien sur." Ont déclaré les deux garçons tout aussi exciter

"Dans ce cas allons-y." A dit le père en ouvrant la porte d'entrée

La petite famille c'est rapidement diriger vers le lieu de l'événement, une fois sur place, le groupe à rapidement remarquer qu'ils sont en avance mais au bout de quelques minutes, une certaine foule à commencer à se former sur les lieux où doit avoir le défiler.

Après quelques minutes, des feux d'artifice ont commencé à retentir au-dessus de la ville, puis de grande lumières ce sont allumer et le défiler à commencer, Ichigo est monté sur les épaules de son père tandis que Naruto est monté sur les épaules de sa mère et après quelques secondes, des chariots de festival ont commencé à arriver, le premier à représenter une sorte de prairie où des mages ont utilisé des magies liées à la nature puis un chariot représentant une rivière ou d'autres mages ont utilisé de la magie liée à l'eau pour créer des jets d'eau décoratifs.

La famille à regarder des chariots défiler pendant quelques minutes, les parents sont resté admiratifs de la beauté du défiler et des exploits de l'utilisation de la magie par les mages de Fairy Tail tandis que les deux enfants sont resté admiratifs devant ce spectacle, Naruto a regardé les mages utiliser les éléments pour le spectacle avec admiration tandis qu'Ichigo est resté fasciné par l'utilisation de la magie.

Au bout de quelques minutes, un chariot en forme de podium a fait son apparition, plusieurs mages en robe se sont mise à danser, en haut du chariot se trouve un homme âgé de petite taille, il a une moustache et à le haut du crâne tout dégarni, l'homme à pris différentes poses en souriant et en regardant partout autour de lui puis le défiler à continuer pendant plus d'une heure, à la fin du festival, la foule c'est rapidement disperser et la famille est rapidement retourné à l'hôtel, une fois là-bas, le père à demander « Vous avez apprécié le défiler ? », la mère et Naruto ont hoché la tête, Ichigo lui à semblé refléchir.

"Ichigo ?" À demander le père curieux

"J'ai beaucoup apprécié et j'ai pris une décision, quand je serai plus grand je deviendrais un mage." À déclarer Ichigo avec un sourire

Cela a surpris la mère et Naruto tandis que le père n'a pas semblé surpris car il a déjà vu son fils très intéressé par la magie, son frère jumeau a réagi en disant « Hé bien je deviendrai aussi un mage et l'un des plus puissants. » les parents ont ri puis sont partis se coucher avec leurs enfants en se disant qu'ils ont un grand avenir.


	3. Chapitre 2 : L'éveil magique

**Chapitre 2 : L'éveil magique :**

 **3 ans après Fantasia :**

Trois ans après la parade de Fantasia et le retour de la petite famille à son domicile, les choses ont bien changé, Ichigo c'est grandement intéresser à la magie et à commencer à apprendre à lire juste pour pouvoir lire des livres de magies, le garçon à alors commencer à se cultiver sur le monde, son histoire et sa culture, les deux parents n'ont pas été surpris de voir Ichigo se baladant toujours avec un livre à la main tout en se renseignant sur la magie, durant ce temps il a commencé à discuter avec la doyenne du village qui était une mage il y a longtemps et qui est très heureuse de pouvoir partager son savoir avec Ichigo, Naruto de son côté a continué à suivre son frère, le garçon a semblé moins intéresser par la magie au début mais a été surpris le jour ou Ichigo à créer une petite bulle d'eau avec la magie, le garçon est rester admiratif devant cela et à commencer à demander à Ichigo de lui lire les livres sur la magie, peu après Naruto à commencer à apprendre à lire pour pouvoir lire avec Ichigo et apprendre la magie, cela a grandement rapproché les deux et a rendu leur relation plus forte, ce qui a rendu fière leurs parents et la doyenne qui considère les deux enfants comme ses petits-enfants, grâce au enseignement de la femme âgée, les deux ont appris les bases de la magie et sont capables de petit tour comme manipuler de petite quantité d'eau ou de feu mais ni Ichigo, ni Naruto n'a réussi à éveiller sa vraie magie, la doyenne leurs à expliquer que la magie vient du cœur et bien qu'ils n'arrivent pas maintenant le duo travaille énormément pour réussir à éveiller leur magie.

Actuellement le duo se trouve avec leur père à l'extérieur de village, ce dernier à proposer aux deux d'aller se balader en forêt l'après-midi en famille, comme la mère est malade elle a décidé de rester au village alors que le trio est parti pour leur promenade, après plusieurs heures de marche, ils sont arrivé dans une petite clairière et le trio c'est arrêter pour faire une petite pause, Naruto en a profité pour demander « Dis Ichigo, tu penses que l'on va éveiller notre magie rapidement ? » Ichigo a regardé son frère et a répondu « Bien sûr Naruto, nous éveillerons nos magies rapidement et nous serons de grands mages. » le garçon a souri puis leur père à attirer leurs attentions en disant « Hé bien les garçons, vous semblez bien motivé mais avant de pouvoir avoir vos magies vous devez prendre des forces donc venez prendre votre goutter. » les deux enfants ce sont diriger vers leur père qui à donner une tablette de chocolat à Ichigo et des ramens express à Naruto, le duo à manger tout en discutant et en riant avec leur père mais à la fin du repas, l'homme s'est levé avec un regard inquiet, le duo a été curieux de ce changement et ils se sont retourné pour voir de la fumer au village, à ce moment ils ont entendu des cris et une personne est apparu, le trio s'est dirigé vers la personne, il sagit d'une femme de petite taille avec des cheveux bleus, elle tient un bébé dans ses bras et est lourdement blessé, le père c'est inquiéter et à demander « Jackie, vous aller bien ? » la femme à regarder l'homme et c'est effondrer avec les larmes aux yeux.

"Des hommes... ont attaqué... le village... ils tuent tous les... adultes et kidnappe... les enfants..." Dit la femme haletante

"Ne t'inquiète pas on va t'aider, tu vas t'en sortir." Déclara l'homme en tenant son amie dans ses bras

"C'est trop tard pour moi... s'il te plaît... prend soin de Levy pour moi." Dit calmement la femme avant de s'éteindre

À ce moment le bébé s'est mis à pleurer, les trois sont resté silencieux devant la scène, le père et Naruto ont eu les larmes aux yeux tandis qu'Ichigo est resté vide quelques instants alors qu'une image à traverser son esprit le montrant avec un manteau jaune avec le corps de leur mère sous ses yeux puis Ichigo est parti en courant vers le village sans un mot, ce qui a surpris Naruto et leur père qui ont hurlé « ICHIGO ! » mais le garçon à ignorer cet appel et a couru de plus en plus vite vers leur maison car si le village est attaqué, leur mère est en danger et après quelques secondes de courses, Ichigo est arriver aux abords du village et il a remarqué la doyenne allongée au sol et lourdement blesser, quand elle a vu Ichigo elle a dit « Ichigo... part, c'est trop dangereux. » mais le petit garçon à juste dit « Mais et toi mamie, et maman et les autres sont en danger, je dois les sauver. » la vieille femme à regarder Ichigo avec fierté avant de dire « Ichigo... j'aurai aimez te voir toi et Naruto éveiller vos magies et rendre le village fier de vous mais je ne pourrais pas voir cela, tu es quelqu'un de fort Ichigo, je compte sur toi pour protéger les autres. » le garçon a pleuré tout en hochant la tête alors que la doyenne s'est éteinte devant lui.

Du côté de Naruto et de son père, les deux sont resté quelques secondes auprès du corps de Jackie puis le père à pris le nourrisson et le duo c'est diriger vers le village, en arrivant à coté du village, ils ont remarqué la doyenne, morte de ses blessures et ont entendu des cris mais leur attention a été attirer par un grand pilier d'énergie bleu venant du centre du village et créant une chaleur intense et protectrice.

 **Quelques secondes plus tôt, centre du village :**

Après être resté quelques secondes auprès du corps de la doyenne, Ichigo est parti en direction du centre du village, en arrivant sur place, il a remarqué que sa mère se trouve dans une rue à coté de la place central, elle est blessé et visiblement inconsciente, en regarder vers le centre, Ichigo a vu un groupe de personnes avec des armes, ils portent tous un uniforme mauve et ont un casque recouvrant la partie supérieure de leur visage avec un symbole étrange gravé dessus, le groupe a souri en voyant Ichigo et un des hommes à dit « Attraper le et tuer tous les autres habitants du village. » à ce moment l'enfant à penser à sa mère et son visage est devenu vide et il a fermé les yeux, alors que les membres du groupe ce sont approcher, une lumière bleue à commencer à entourer Ichigo et quand le garçon a ouvert les yeux, les hommes ont pu voir que ses yeux sont devenu bleus et que l'enfant semble possédé par le pouvoir, après quelques secondes, des ailes sont apparue dans le dos d'Ichigo, une auréole avec une croix à cinq branches est apparu au-dessus de la tête de l'enfant, une épée de lumière est apparu dans la main de l'enfant et l'aura autour de lui c'est transformer en pilier d'énergie, après une minute le pilier a disparu et Ichigo à commencer à charger les hommes pour les vaincre.

"N'ayez pas peur, ce n'est qu'un enfant." Dit celui qui semble être le chef

Les autres ont hoché la tête et ce sont diriger vers le garçon mais ils ont rapidement été vaincu par l'enfant qui est possédé par son pouvoir, il n'a montré aucune émotion face à ses adversaires et les à neutraliser avec une vitesse complètement folle, alors qu'Ichigo à regarder le groupe de guerrier vaincu, il a entendu « ICHIGO ! » et c'est retourner pour voir Naruto et son père se diriger vers lui tout en tenant la petite Levy dans ses bras, à ce moment son pouvoir c'est dissiper et le garçon s'est évanoui de fatigue, Naruto a regardé cela et a été surpris de voir un autre groupe identique à celui qu'Ichigo à vaincu arriver, ils ont vu son frère et leurs camarades et l'un d'entre eux à dit « Prenez le gamin, il sera un bon esclave si il a vaincu les autres. » Naruto a commencé à s'inquiéter pour son frère en voyant les hommes hocher la tête et se diriger vers le garçon inconscient, il a alors décidé de le protéger et au même moment, le père à remarquer une aura dorée entourer son fils et il a vu une queux de renard apparaître dans son dos, le père à également remarquer que la peau de Naruto est devenue dorée et que des lignes noires ont commencé à apparaître sur son corps, le garçon a alors dit « Vous ne toucherez pas Ichigo. » puis il a foncé sur les mages, bien qu'il soit moins rapide que son frère, Naruto a pu vaincre les hommes sans grandes difficultés et après quelques secondes, il s'est aussi évanoui, le chef du second groupe à cependant réussi à ce relevé et à commencer à se diriger vers les deux garçons mais un homme est apparu entre l'être et les deux enfants, il porte la tenue du conseil, à de courts cheveux noirs et une cicatrice à l'œil droit, l'homme à rapidement neutraliser le chef et c'est tourner vers le père avant de dire « Ne vous inquiéter pas, désormais vous êtes en sécurité. » tout en fessant signe aux troupes du conseil de la magie qui ont commencé à encercler le village.

 **Plusieurs heures plus tard, monde intérieur des enfants :**

Ichigo a commencé à reprendre connaissance mais à senti quelque chose d'étrange, il est sur un sol dur et il se sent observer, en ouvrant les yeux Ichigo à vu qu'il est sur un bâtiment bleu et que deux silhouettes le regarde, en se relevant, le garçon à regarder les deux êtres qui lui semblent étrangement familiers, la première étant une copie d'Ichigo totalement blanche avec les dents et le blanc des yeux noir et avec des iris dorés, le second étant un homme d'environ 40 ans portant un grand manteau noir avec une barde et des lunette de soleil avec des cheveux bruns battant au vent, l'homme c'est avancer et a dit _« Cela fessait longtemps Ichigo. »_ L'enfant a reculé en demandant « Qui... êtes-vous ? » les deux ce sont regarder et la copie du garçon à dit **« Alors elle a dit vrai, Roi ne se souvient pas de nous, nous devrions lui rafraîchir la mémoire. »** l'autre homme à hocher la tête et à créer lance en énergie avec de la tirer sur Ichigo, quand la lance à percer le torse du garçon, toute la mémoire de sa vie d'avant à refait surface, son enfance, ses combats et son sacrifice, Ichigo s'est levé et à regarder les deux avant de dire « Ossan, Shiro... » les deux ont souri puis l'enfant a entendu des grognements et c'est retourner pour voir son frère encore inconscient et le renard qui l'accompagnait quand ils se sont rencontré, Ichigo a alors secoué le garçon qui c'est réveiller et à demander « Ichigo ? Ou sommes-nous ? » le frère à pointer du doigt derrière Naruto, quand il c'est retourner Naruto à vu un grand renard de couleur orangé avec neuf queux, la créature à regarder le garçon et a dit « Cela fessait longtemps Naruto mais avant toute chose... » puis l'être à matérialiser une petite sphère mauve et la envoyer sur le garçon pour lui rendre la mémoire, une fois ceci fait Naruto c'est enthousiasmer tout en hurlant « KURAMA ! » et en se dirigeant vers le renard puis les deux ont entendu l'homme dire au frère _« Ichigo, il faut que nous parlions en privé. »_ Ichigo a hoché la tête et les trois sont partis ailleurs, Kurama en a profité pour dire « Naruto, il faut que je te dise quelque chose aussi. »

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Demanda Naruto curieux

"Quand la reine des âmes nous à envoyer ici, elle a fusionné ton âme et la mienne, désormais tu es comme moi, tu es un Bijuu et tu es l'autre moitié de mon âme tout comme je suis une moitié de ton âme." Répondit Kurama en choquant le garçon

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te montrer comment utiliser notre plein pouvoir." Dit le renard avec un petit sourire

Du côté d'Ichigo, ce dernier c'est éloigner avec Ossan et Shiro, après quelques minutes de marche le groupe c'est arrêter, l'homme c'est retourner et a dit _« Ichigo, je dois te dire une chose, je ne suis pas ton Zanpakuto. »_ cela à choquer le garçon qui à demander « Comment ça tu n'es pas mon Zanpakuto ? » Ossan a juste répondu _« Ichigo, à chaque fois que tu as été en danger ce n'est pas moi qui ta sauver mais Shiro, quand tu as été blesser par Byakuya ou contre Ulquiorra par exemple c'est Shiro qui t'a sauvé et non moi car je ne suis pas ton Zanpakuto, je suis l'incarnation de tes pouvoirs de Quincy. »_ cela à choquer Ichigo qui à demander « J'ai des pouvoirs Quincy, comme Ishida ? » l'homme à hocher la tête et à dit _« Oui Ichigo, ta mère n'était pas une humaine normale, c'était une Quincy et le pouvoir que tu à utiliser contre ces hommes était une première manifestation de tes pouvoirs. »_ Ichigo c'est alors souvenu de cela et à demander « Comment est-ce que mes pouvoirs Quincy peuvent être comme ça, d'après Ishida les Quincy n'utilise que des arcs et des flèches. » Ossan a alors dit _« Il existe des pouvoirs de Quincy bien au-delà de cela, ce que tu à utiliser est un Schrift, l'art le plus puissant des Quincy mais ne t'inquiète pas Ichigo, je vais t'enseigner tous les arts des Quincy pour te rendre plus fort. »_ le garçon à hocher la tête et à demander « Mais alors quel est mon Schrift ? » l'homme à juste répondu _« Je ne sais pas pour l'instant mais nous le seront bien assez tôt, en attendant nous devrions retourner auprès de Naruto. »_ Ichigo a hoché la tête et le trio est retourné voir le duo qui les attendait.

Après quelques minutes le groupe c'est enfin réuni, Naruto à alors demander « Mais au fait, pourquoi nos mondes intérieurs sont connectés ? » Kurama a juste répondu « C'est normal, vous êtes jumeaux et vous avez un lien spirituel fort, c'est pour cela que vos mondes ce sont connecter. » le garçon a hoché la tête puis Ossan a dit _« Ichigo, Naruto, il est temps pour vous de vous réveiller. »_ les deux ont hoché la tête et sont sorti de leur monde intérieur, quand le duo c'est réveiller, les deux ont remarqué qu'ils sont dans des couchettes et que le duo se trouve dans une tente, au même moment le père est entré dans la tente et a vu ses enfants, il a alors demandé « Ichigo, Naruto, vous allez bien ? » les deux ont hoché la tête et Ichigo à demander « Comment va maman ? » l'homme a répondu « Elle est blessée mais elle va s'en sortir. » les deux enfants ont hoché la tête et Ichigo a dit « Papa, nous avons pris une décision, nous allons rejoindre une guilde et devenir mage. » le garçon à jeter un coup d'œil à son frère qui à acquiescer et alors que le duo s'est attendu à un choc du père, ce dernier à juste dit « Je comprends, après ce que vous avez fait pour nous protéger c'est un peu normal que vous deveniez des mages, c'est pour cela qu'un maître de guilde c'est déplacer pour vous voir. » Ichigo et Naruto ont été surpris de cela et sont rapidement sorti de leur tente pour voir un vieil homme assez petit portant une veste orange et un chapeau orange et bleu regardant les deux avec un léger sourire, l'homme à dit « Vous devez être les deux enfants dont j'ai entendu, Ichigo et Naruto, deux enfants qui ont repoussé les adorateurs de Zeref, je suis Makarof Dreyar, maître de la guilde Fairy Tail. »

"Enchanter, je suppose que nous n'avons pas à nous présenter." Dit simplement Ichigo

"En effet, si je suis venue ici, c'était pour vous demander si vous vouliez rejoindre Fairy Tail, je sais que c'est dur pour vous mais sachez que Fairy Tail est une famille qui sera toujours prête à vous accueillir." Dit Makarof

"En fait nous avons déjà réfléchi et nous avons décidé de rejoindre la guilde de Fairy Tail." Répondit Naruto tandis qu'Ichigo hochait la tête

"Hé bien dans ce cas nous partiront demain pour Magnolia." Dit le maître de Fairy Tail avec un sourire

Les deux enfants sont rentré dans la tente pour préparer leurs affaires avec le départ vers une vie d'aventure qui changera leur vie.

 **Salut à tous, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, désoler pour le léger retard mais j'ai été grandement occuper et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire, pour Levy j'ai décidé de lui créer un passer commun avec nos deux héros.**

 **Prochain chapitre : Premier jour à Fairy Tail.**


End file.
